Forbidden MiniStories
by Silverwing013
Summary: A gathering of mini stories from the Forbidden Series. Sections of the story that didn't quite make the cut but will find their glory here. General Humor. Chappie Two: Nothing Breaks
1. Sugar High

Silverwing013: I don't know if any others will get stuck in here, but this is going to hold mini-adventures from the original Forbidden Series. ---Many are ones I sadly didn't use despite wanting to--- So I hope you enjoy these mini-stories here.  
–this one ment for around chappie 7 of The Forbidden Hunters, see story for details if reader hasn't read this-

Now I bring to you...**Sugar High  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly an artist from his chair nearby jumped toward Kurama as the groupwas walking past to shake his hand eagerly. "So I finally meet the boy who caused all the trouble here earlier!"

Mikko realized this was the place where the artists drew funny cartoon versions of people and the place she promised herself to bring Hiei back to. Kurama blinked at the artist in confusion however.

"Forgive me!" The artist said. "Fan girls show up all the time and give me a picture of you to draw. Every time I do my job to make fun of the person, they get angry with me drawing you wrong. There was one called Ellie that nearly bit my head off for drawing you with hair going down to your feet and across the page. No offense to your hair. But look at this mark she gave me!"

The artist holds up a hand with deep teeth marks in it. Kurama groans. "They'll be the end of me," he curses under his breath.

"Do you have any idea of the pictures they gave me? I managed to keep a few from their clawing hands," the artist goes to his easel and pulls out a stack of pictures.

Kurama takes them and blushes from most of the pictures. He closes his eyes. "I'm not even looking at the rest of them. Hiei," he turns to Hiei, "burn them."

Hiei's gaze looked down at the top of the pile, and then burned them quickly in the palm of his hand. Mikko starred. "Kill them off, Kurama."

"No," Kurama sighs at Hiei, "they've done nothing and only more would come."

Hiei raises his eyebrow at the red head. "Those pictures, are nothing? They looked pretty revealing to me."

Mikko got Hiei's drift. "Eww…psychos. They didn't have any of him changing, did they?"

"Thankfully, no." Kurama told her. Mikko sighed in relief. She was still glad the pictures weren't shown to her though.

"I really need to thank Ellie's friend though, that one saved my hand she did. That one was a real artist," The artist chuckles. "She asked if she could draw a picture of _me_. And I'm the one who gets paid for it here. She said something about planning on going to college to further her drawing abilities. I swear that sketch book she keeps has just about everyone she's met in there."

Kurama looked up in interest. "Not a fan girl?"

"Oh she was a fan girl I think, just not as an enthused one if she is. She just liked who you are."

"Really?" Kurama seemed surprised that there was a fan girl that liked him for him and not his looks. "What was her name?"

"Danielle," the artist says quickly. "I wouldn't forget her. She's quite a girl. Thinking of meeting her now, aren't you?"

"Just curiosity." Kurama said hurriedly. "I met too many that are too obsessed with how I look."

"I see. So do any of you want to be drawn?"

"I'll pass," Kurama said. "No doubt you've drawn me enough."

"Too true. How about you two?" The artist turned his attention to Mikko and Hiei.

"Of course!" Mikko grinned. Hiei started inching away.

"Oh come on Hiei," Mikko whined.

"I will not participate in a silly little human ritual," Hiei crossed his arms looking away.

Mikko sighed and pulled out a bag from her coat pocket. Hiei's ears slightly twitched at the crinkling noise, his nose recognized the smell. Mikko thrust her hand under Hiei's nose. Hiei looked down in interest, while Kurama gazed on in confusion.

"Sit and you get these," Mikko bargained.

Hiei gazed at the objects in question, seeing that the full bag of them were being held loosely at her side. "Do you really think a few of those would make me sit?"

His hand snatched for the full bag of them and dashed a few feet from her. He grinned evilly up at her, "I'll take the bag girl."

Mikko looked at the few that remained in her hand. "But those are my favorite," she pouted.

Hiei dished out a few from the bag and popped the lemon drops into his mouth. He grinned at her again. "Mine now."

"Now I have to go and get more of these."

"So do you two want me to draw ya, or not," the artist questioned.

Hiei adverted his gaze. "So how long is it that I have to sit?"

"However long it may take, maybe fifteen minutes to do a quick sketch and then I can do the rest without you two," the artist spoke.

Mikko looked at Hiei, "So does a full bag cover it?"

Hiei sat down and grinned up at her. "One bag, five minutes."

"Lord, I've gotten you hooked on those," Mikko rolled her eyes toward the sky. "Fine. You get two more later."

"Now girl."

"You're pushing your luck! Later! LATER!"

"Do you want this 'drawing'?" Hiei spoke, popping another lemon drop in his mouth.

Mikko grumbled. "Yes, I do. I'll get them later I said."

"If you want it so bad," Hiei stood up, "then I suggest you get them now."

"Grrr. You're impossible." Mikko turned to Kurama and thrust some money in his hands. "Go and get me four bags of Lemon Drops, will you?"

"Four?"

"I need to keep up on my own stash of Lemon Drops," Mikko explained.

Kurama chuckled as he left. "This will be interesting."

Mikko crossed her arms across her chest. "I hate this. Gimme my bag back."

Hiei moved it from her reach, holding it close to himself. "Mine," he said possessively.

"You're a pain sometimes Hiei," Mikko sighed.

"Then why do you stay around me?" A few more lemon drops disappeared into his mouth.

Mikko grumbled more at the lemon drops disappearing, then grinned. "Why do you stay around me?"

Hiei starred at her, and then shook the bag of lemon drops in front of her face.

"I see." Mikko looked down upon him.

"Do you mind?" the artist called out. "I need to see some faces."

Mikko faced the artist and Hiei followed, looking at his Lemon Drop bag fondly. A few minutes passing caused Mikko to yawn, stretching up her arms and then snuggled her head on Hiei's shoulder contently. Startled, Hiei looked down at her, trying to push her away. She snuggled even closer.

"Get off of me girl," Hiei growled.

"Make me fluff head," she whispered at him. "Or," she said slyly, "You can give that bag of lemon drops back."

Starring blankly at her, he held up the empty bag. "Too bad," she said evilly. Hiei gulped.

By the time Kurama came back with the four bags of lemon drops, Mikko and Hiei were done sitting there for the artist and Hiei was relieved of the embarrassment of having Kurama spot what happened. Hiei stepped up to Kurama, snatching two bags away from him. "I'll take those, fox."

Kurama held out the other two for Mikko. She sighed and ripped the one open. "Finally. After Hiei took my _last_ bag." She threw Hiei a glare.

Kurama looked curiously at the two, both having popped a couple of lemon drops in their mouths at the same time, without realizing it. I wonder, he thought.

"Would you mind if I tried one?" Kurama asked hesitantly.

Mikko and Hiei glanced over at each other, then back down to their bags of lemon drops.

"At this point," Mikko told Kurama, "I'd rather not get anyone else hooked on my favorites."

"I quite understand," Kurama smiled down at her. "How is the picture?"

Mikko waved a rolled up paper in front of him, wrapped up with a plastic cover. "Good. Want to—"

"You," Hiei pointed at her interrupting. "Do not show anyone or I'll burn that human tradition." He popped a few more inside his mouth, eyes wandering the area.

Mikko clutched the rolled up paper near her. "Remind me to never give him matches."

Hiei grinned as his eyes caught view of something. "Rematch."

"Huh? What rematch? I beat you fair and square. Besides, I was talking about matches…not rematches."

"Hn. I still say I beat you girl. We fight," Hiei paused to eat some more lemon drops. "We play that padded stick game."

Mikko laughed. "You…with a padded stick…. That's just too funny!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly, but Kurama could catch the same look in his eye as when he got hyped up on ice cream. I'm not staying around a hyper Hiei again, Kurama thought remembering last time.

"Round ring, stay on the raised ground, fighter who falls off the raised ground wins. You come for a rematch," Hiei yanked at her arm.

"Let me guess…with a padded stick!" Mikko laughed again.

"Hiei," Kurama spoke up. "I'll see you later."

"Yes! Enough already with the padded stick! I'll whack you off and win with that padded stick I will! Then who will be laughing girl?" Hiei tugged at her arm in the direction he wanted to go, clearly not listening at all to Kurama. "I will! MUHAHAHAHA!"

Kurama sweat drop. Hiei had hit the sugar high. Kurama was out of there only to hear Mikko burst out laughing at his odd behavior and sudden laughs. "Padded stick!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silverwing013: Dedicated to all my loyal readers for The Forbidden Hunters. Thanks for loving my story so much.


	2. Nothing Breaks

Silverwing013: Not humor here but the angry split up between the two. Small part that was chosen not to be the rest of the story. I kinda wanted the break up to be major confusing to everyone, even the audience reading. But since I still have this…it will be my reader's bonus piece for me finally finishing The Forbidden Hunters. It is a sad bonus but I tended not to cut a lot out. The only other cut out would be that one memory returning to Mikko as well as it interrupting Hiei's fight. That one WILL be up in The Forbidden Past due to how Spirit World will be running at that time. I will stop talking now.  
-takes place during chappie eight

I bring to you… **Nothing Breaks**

"Fluffy head!" Mikko called as she spotted Hiei lurking up above upon a tree branch.

A red eye glare beamed down upon her for an answered greeting.

"O-kay," Mikko drawled out. "Is there a problem? I mean, you left without your lemon drops fluff head and then you just give me that look right now, not to mention- came down finally didn't ya fluff head?"

"You." Hiei glared, simply towering over the girl, using the curb of the sidewalk to his advantage in height intimidation.

"Me? What about me? Is it the fluff head d—"

Hiei leaned down into her face, Mikko craning her neck awkwardly to see his face above hers so close. "Hiei? That's a bit close," she stepped backwards from his close proximity. He stepped forward with her, maintaining the glaring closeness of mere centimeters from her nose.

"Didn't have a problem with it when you _kissed_ me," Hiei snarled out, sarcastic thickly coating over each word as his eyes bore into hers.

Mikko's eyes welled up at the accusation and confusion. "Hiei?" She asked it tensely.

"Didn't have a problem with me at all. I've got news for you human," Hiei leaned farther over her. "This is the real me. Don't like it? …_Leave_."

"…What?"

A dark sour grin that border lined a smirk, grew largely upon Hiei's lips. "Go back to where you came from and never come back again. Leave you stupid weak human. I don't _need_ you."

"Weak? And I never said **_I_** needed you," Mikko crossed her arms, turning her face away in retort.

"Yes," Hiei hissed, grabbing her chin to force her to look at him again. "Weak."

"Let go of me Hiei!"

"No. Not after what you did." Hiei gripped his other hand tightly around her wrist, ceasing all forms of escape.

"And what did I do shrimp boy?" Mikko yelled it straight to his face.

Hiei yelled straight back at her, hand tightening around her wrist. "_You_ make me weak! Come parading and prancing around during my damn mating season, making even _Kurama_ laugh **at** _me_ for the three world's sake, singing that ridiculous human song, sleeping _with_ **me** in _my_ own damn _tree_, and **you** _kissed_ **me**! I like no one, you're _obviously_ **not** **needed** to _anyone's_ life around here, so **leave**!"

"**You** kissed me idiot! And you're the first to be blessed with the word idiot from my vocabulary, so feel the part! Idiot! Idiot! It's not like we had _sex_ you big freak-a-zoid!" Mikko slapped her hand over her mouth. "I just said sex, I just said sex, I just s—"

Hiei flinched at her stress on the word sex, yelling back once the word registered in his mind. "And it's a damn good thing I didn't!"

"—ust said s…? W-what?"

"Looking at you now as the weak human you are with a clear mind, I can see what you really are! Nothing!" Hiei gripped her wrist tighter, yelling straight down in her face.

Mikko twisted her arm around in his grasp, getting nowhere with trying to get the white clenched fingers off of her. "Let go! You-you-you-You egotistical male enlarged head!"

"Egotistical? You try dealing with a demon's mating season and see how it suits you girl! Great, even damn fantastic I'm as high as I am in the class rankings! At least I could keep my head screwed on halfway straight! And what are you looking at human?"

Hiei whipped his head over to give a growl at a young boy standing there with an open mouth in utter shock. "…I…I…" the boy's mouth shook in its answer. "….I…I…I…looking…um…at the tree?" Hiei growled, glaring down at the boy that was backing slowly away. "I…uh…hear someone calling for me! Bye!" The boy tripped over his heals, scrambling back up as he ran madly off on the sidewalk.

"Nothing!" Hiei bellowed into Mikko's face as if the interruption was never there.

"…Nothing?" Mikko half whispered.

"Nothing!"

Mikko starred up at Hiei, painfully aware of his tight grip, extremely aware of Hiei's heavy breathing from bellowing, his dark red eyes filled with the threat of a storm as he glared upon her face. She starred mutely at Hiei for minutes on end. Puffs of wind flew past them as the two stayed in the frozen position.

And she starred.

Hiei's breathing grew back down to normal, the stormy clouds in his eyes getting darker the longer they starred.

And she starred.

Starring.

Slowly, she finally relaxed in his tight grip, shoulders drooping downwards.

Hiei smirked at her physical reaction finally taking place. "Nothing," he repeated as he squeezed his fingers once more around her wrist before releasing them.

He turned away from her.

A flash of anger flew past Mikko's eyes in her starring and she tensed up again.

Wind blew up around Hiei and he angled his head slightly over his shoulder curiously at her rather weak attempt, considering her other windblasts, to get back at him finally.

His vision suddenly was blacked out for less than a second, an array of white light flashing by in painful stars as his head snapped over from the force of Mikko's hand hitting him.

She slapped him?

There she stood in angry defiant glory, hand shaking with the anger as she raised it once more, before it was lowered down to her side in clenching fists.

Her entire body was shaking, blue piercing eyes afire from the shear hateful glare she had upon him.

Then a tightly forced vocal came from her throat as she starred evenly at a very pissed fluffy headed, lemon drop-loving demon.

"I…hate you."

Hiei blinked once before he gave his snappy retort.

"Good."

And they both turned, leaving in a stomp angry hurry.

Silverwing013: Thanks for staying with me this long with my odd ways. Life is sad, but the good times stand out. I will prove it in The Forbidden Past. Do not fear the sadness, it will come to pass.


End file.
